Common Ground
by Jennifer Lusk
Summary: Ayame realizes he cares for Tohru. Before he can confess he has to make sure his brother is uninterested. Rated for mild cussing.


Common Ground  
  
AN: Here is a sentence dare passed on to me by Koishii. I was getting frustrated over my AU writer's block so she gave me this to try and limber my mind back up. ^_^ Here's hoping it works. Some OOC further in. Disclaimer: I don't own them!  
  
"Geese really have no idea what yellow is all about." Ayame said as he turned to face Yuki and Tohru. His brother made a disgusted face but Tohru met his gaze with her own curious one.  
  
"What do you mean Ayame-san?" Tohru asked softly cocking her head to one side.  
  
"You just HAD to encourage him." Yuki muttered softly hoping Tohru wouldn't hear but unable to keep the comment to himself.  
  
"Why just look at them." Ayame gestured grandly to the small flock paddling in the pond. "They themselves are a boring gray color. They are surrounded here by these glorious yellow daffodils, and have no appreciation for the flower's beauty. Why they don't even spare a single glance at the flowers."  
  
"They are geese! Geese don't care about pretty or colors! I'm going home!" Yuki sighed and stormed off after yelling. He really couldn't stomach any more of his brother. He knew Ayame would return Tohru later after he got tired of talking nonsense.  
  
"That wasn't really about geese was it, Ayame -san?" Tohru asked softly.  
  
Ayame paused startled. Sometimes Tohru's insight was uncanny. It was amazing how she could be so oblivious to obvious things yet see right through his actions to his motives. His shoulders slumped slightly as he sighed. "No, it wasn't."  
  
"Were you trying to draw Yuki-kun out again?" Tohru asked softly stepping up and resting one hand on Ayame's shoulder.  
  
"Hai."  
  
"It's good that you try to draw him into a conversation, but maybe you could pick a topic that is more common, like the weather." Tohru suggested softly.  
  
"But that is so boring and trivial. I want to discuss new things and ideas not how hot, wet, cold, dry, or windy everything is." Ayame pouted as he led Tohru to a nearby bench.  
  
They sat in silence for a minute. "Maybe not so trivial but not so flamboyant. Find some middle ground." Tohru suggested. "Like pick a topic you two have in common then ask his opinion."  
  
Ayame leaned closer to Tohru clasping her hands with his as his excitement built. "What a marvelous idea. But what do we have in common?" Ayame looked down and met Tohru's eyes.  
  
She shrugged. "Both of you were class president." She ventured.  
  
"Ah, but he told me never to speak of that again to him." Ayame countered.  
  
"Maybe you could talk about your family." Seeing Ayame's piercing look she hastily backpedaled. "Or maybe not." Tohru freed her hands and tapped her chin as she tried to think of what Ayame and Yuki had in common besides their unnatural good looks. Smiling she snapped her fingers. "Your clothes!" She declared triumphantly.  
  
Ayame blinked at Tohru. "Our clothes?" He echoed looking down at his long robe. They dressed nothing alike.  
  
"Yes. Both of you have a distinct style all your own. Neither of you wear traditional or modern clothing. You wear those beautiful flowing robes and Yuki wears those Chinese styled shirts. Surely you could find some common ground exchanging fashion tips or something." Tohru said softly.  
  
"I somehow don't feel that Yuki would agree with that statement. Are we really so different?" Ayame asked sitting back with a soft sigh.  
  
"Well, yes and no." Tohru replied hesitantly. "Both of you are extremely handsome. You are more outgoing. Both you and Yuki are looked up to and respected." Tohru began only to be interrupted by Ayame's bitter laughter.  
  
"Respected, me? Not lately. Who would respect a longhaired clothing designer that dresses oddly? Most people take one look at me and stick the label freak or gay on me. I think that is why I do and say the things I do in groups." Ayame stopped and laughed again. "Listen to me. Why can't I be this open with Yuki?"  
  
"Maybe it's because you are scared of him rejecting you. The fear of rejection is a powerful deterrent."  
  
"I have no trouble confessing my deep dark secrets to you. Why is that I wonder?" Ayame studied Tohru's eyes and face carefully as he spoke. What was it about her that wrung confession after confession out of him without even trying? He hadn't even admitted half of what he said to her to himself until now. Ayame continued to study Tohru's guileless face.  
  
"I don't know. I am flattered you think so well of me to share your secrets." Tohru fell silent and met Ayame's gaze as he continued to stare into her eyes like he could read her mind. She watched as shock poured into his eyes and his mouth made a silent 'oh' of surprise.  
  
Ayame turned and stared off into the distance. So that was it. He felt safe with Tohru. She didn't have a threatening bone in her body. She always accepted him. The other cursed ones as well. Ayame sighed softly turning back to face Tohru. It was also more than that. When had he begun to care for her?  
  
"Ayame-san, are you okay? Did I do or say something?" Tohru asked softly worried over the hebi's odd silence.  
  
He slowly focused on her face. Giving Tohru a brilliant smile he answered, "I'm fine. You didn't do anything wrong. I just got caught up in my thoughts. So where were we?" Ayame asked trying to divert her attention from his earlier actions.  
  
"We were trying to discover some things you have in common with your brother. When I said you were respected, you got upset. I respect you, Ayame-san. Your opinion and good will mean a lot to me. I admire your courage to do your own thing without fearing other people's opinions." Tohru leaned forward as she earnestly tried to make her point.  
  
Ayame's gaze dropped to Tohru's lips as she leaned forward. The urge was there, but so was a small niggling doubt. What if Tohru cared for his brother or even Kyo? Isn't that what he'd wanted to begin with? Hadn't he wanted Tohru to care for both Yuki and Kyo? He also wanted her to help heal his brother's emotional scars since Yuki wouldn't open up to him so he could.  
  
Ayame's gaze drifted back up to Tohru's eyes. "Thank you Tohru-kun. I believe I have found some common ground I can use next time I talk with Yuki." Ayame smiled softly. Yes, he now had something to keep Yuki still long enough for a chat. He had to know how Yuki felt about Tohru. If Yuki loved her, he wouldn't do anything, but if it was otherwise.  
  
"Shall we go home? I think I'll try to talk to Yuki again when we reach Shigure's." Ayame said with an optimistic smile.  
  
Tohru returned his smile and replied, "Hai." Standing, she threaded her arm through the one Ayame offered her. They set off for Shigure's.  
  
"Well, I'll go start dinner. Will you stay that long?" Tohru asked hopefully. She hated the thought of Ayame leaving so early. His bright smile was her answer.  
  
"I shall stay as long as milady wishes." Ayame said as he made a grand bow over her hand gently kissing the back of it. Tohru giggled over his theatrics.  
  
"Gah! What do you think you are doing?!?!?!" Kyo exclaimed as he walked in on Ayame kissing Tohru's hand.  
  
"Going to find my dear brother. Have you seen him by any chance?" Ayame asked as he straightened.  
  
Kyo sighed and rubbed the back of his neck. "I think he went out to his garden. He normally goes there to relieve stress."  
  
"Arigato, Kyo-kun." Ayame said as he strode out the door.  
  
"That was weird. Normally he picks on me or makes more of a pass at you." Kyo muttered looking in the direction the hebi vanished.  
  
"He has a lot on his mind right now." Tohru replied softly as she too stared off in the direction Ayame vanished.  
  
"The hebi with something on his mind? Please, he's a flake." Kyo said without thinking. He turned to face Tohru and saw the hurt expression on her face. The neko rubbed the back of his neck as he tried to figure out what he'd said to upset her this time.  
  
"Ayame is not a flake. He runs his own business and it's quite successful. Maybe he only acts like he does because people have already labeled him and stuck him in a niche without bothering to know who he really is." Tohru huffed for a second before breaking down crying. "I'm sorry, Kyo- kun. I didn't mean to yell. I just don't like it when people get called names."  
  
Kyo awkwardly patted Tohru's back as she sobbed. "I'm sorry Tohru-kun. I'll try not to call him names anymore. Please don't cry."  
  
Tohru wiped her face and smiled at Kyo. "Arigato, Kyo-kun. I must start dinner."  
  
"Okay. I'll be on the roof if you need me." Kyo left with a puzzled frown over Tohru's words and actions. That was totally unlike her. Tohru turned to start dinner.  
  
Shigure left his open doorway and walked to his desk. He idly chewed on a pen top as he thought about what he just heard. Why had Tohru defended Ayame so vehemently? Well, for her it was vehemently. Had Ayame worked his charm on her?  
  
Ayame followed the small path through the woods to Yuki's secret base. As Kyo had predicted, Yuki was there, weeding. Ayame approached Yuki suddenly unsure of how to begin.  
  
Yuki looked up when he heard Ayame's clothes rustle as they snagged on a bush. He sighed. What now? Hadn't he been tortured enough earlier? Yuki suddenly noticed Ayame appeared more serious this time. Curious, Yuki sat back on his heels and waited.  
  
Ayame knelt down beside the strawberries. He looked over Yuki's garden and smiled. "You've done well here, Yuki-kun."  
  
"Somehow I don't believe you came all the way out here to discuss my vegetables." Yuki replied tiredly. It was going to be another pointless ramble.  
  
"No, that was not my intention. Yuki-kun, what are your intentions and feelings towards Tohru-kun?" Ayame asked without preamble.  
  
Yuki gaped at his brother. His mouth worked silently for a minute as he tried to come to grips with Ayame's question and abrupt seriousness. "Come again?" Yuki finally managed to say.  
  
"I asked what your." Ayame stopped when Yuki flapped his hand at him.  
  
"Okay, so I did hear right. What brought this on?" Yuki asked softly delaying. He never really had given much thought to his and Tohru's friendship. It just was.  
  
Ayame smiled. "I asked you first. Answer my question, then I'll answer yours."  
  
Yuki nodded. That seemed fair. He sat in silence for a minute as he thought. Ayame remained quiet as he waited, much to Yuki's relief. How DID he feel about Tohru?  
  
"Miss Honda is my best friend." Yuki began slowly. Ayame just nodded, not saying anything. "I can share all my feelings with her and not worry that she'll hate or ridicule me. She supports me in everything I attempt. She has taught me so much in the way of friendship. Thanks to her, I can socialize easier with my classmates."  
  
Yuki studied his brother as he spoke. He was trying to open up here, but if Ayame began to spout nonsense or made one joke, he would stop. Yuki was amazed to see Ayame nodding to his some of his statements. He was actually listening and not interrupting.  
  
"I guess what I'm saying is She IS my best friend. She's there for me like a sister should be. As for my intentions. I just want to keep her safe and help her the way she helped me." A thought suddenly struck Yuki. "What? Are you trying to put us together?" Yuki stared hard at his brother as he tried to read his expression.  
  
Ayame laughed happily. "Okay, it's my turn to answer your question. What brought on my question? While I was at the park, I realized something I hadn't before. I care for Tohru." Yuki started to stand but Ayame waved him down.  
  
"I'm not done yet. We were talking and I realized that she knows me better than anyone except Hatori. Sometimes, maybe she knows me better than him as well. I began to confess a few things to her and it hit me. I truly care for her. I don't know when it happened but it did."  
  
Ayame paused and took a deep breath. "Now, the reason I asked your feelings and intentions was because if you cared for her in a romantic sense, I would just back away, but if you didn't."  
  
"I see. So are you asking for my approval with this confession?" Yuki asked gruffly as he continued to cope with the shock of his odd older brother being in love with Tohru.  
  
"Yes, I guess I am. You said yourself that you want to protect her."  
  
Both remained silent for a bit. "How does Tohru-kun feel about you?" Yuki asked softly looking down at his knees.  
  
"I don't know. I haven't asked." Ayame answered honestly.  
  
"Aren't you worried? What about the age difference? I know she turns eighteen in two weeks, but there is a good ten years difference." Yuki stated quietly.  
  
Ayame sighed. "I am a little worried, but not about the age. Tohru-kun isn't one to reject someone because of age."  
  
"True. Well, I guess all I can say is good luck and if you hurt her you'll answer to me." Yuki said still a bit stunned.  
  
Ayame laughed suddenly. "You do realize we just had a real conversation, don't you?" He said as he regained control of his mirth. "Tohru-kun was right. We just needed to find some common ground."  
  
Yuki smiled. "Yeah, common ground."  
  
Ayame slowly stood, brushing small bits of debris off his robes. Yuki watched him silently. "Tohru-kun invited me to stay for dinner. I think I'll test the waters after that."  
  
"Okay. Good luck." Yuki said softly as his brother retreated towards the house.  
  
Ayame slowly entered the house. He paused outside the kitchen watching Tohru finish making dinner. A soft tap on his shoulder had him turning to see Shigure motioning him towards his study. Ayame followed, curious.  
  
"Care to tell me what's going on?" Shigure asked without preamble after shutting his door.  
  
Ayame looked at him blankly. "What do you mean? There isn't anything happening." Ayame replied honestly.  
  
"I'm talking about Tohru-kun defending you to Kyo-kun." Shigure said watching the hebi carefully for any signs of deceit. Instead he saw shock followed by joy.  
  
"Tohru-kun defended me? To Kyo-kun?" Ayame clasped his hands happily together. "So there is hope."  
  
Shigure stared at Ayame for a brief second before he began to laugh. "So how long have you been sneaking around with my little flower?" Shigure asked between chuckles.  
  
"Sneaking around? Whatever do you mean?" Ayame asked just as he realized what Shigure was saying. "I have you know, we have not been sneaking around."  
  
"Then why was she defending you if you aren't together?" Shigure asked wanting to see how Ayame wriggled out of this.  
  
"I don't know. Why don't you ask her?" Ayame retorted.  
  
"Okay. I will." Shigure strode forward and slid his door open, heading for the kitchen. Ayame watched him go. Was it such a good idea to egg Shigure on? If anyone could find out Tohru's feelings, the inu could, but how?  
  
Ayame silently tiptoed into the hall. He paused outside the doorway, shamelessly eavesdropping. He HAD to know, and this way, he wouldn't risk exposing his true feelings.  
  
Shigure propped his hip up on the counter as he decided how to ask Tohru. She smiled at him in welcome while she continued to transfer the done food into serving dishes. Shigure smiled back. Might as well come right out. If he waited, everyone would come in and the chance would be lost. "Tohru- kun, can I ask you something?" Shigure asked.  
  
"Hai." Tohru replied with another smile.  
  
"Why did you get so upset when Kyo-kun called Aya a flake?" Shigure watched as Tohru blushed and fidgeted with the empty pot.  
  
"You heard me?" She asked softly.  
  
"Hai."  
  
"I don't like for people to be called names. It's hurtful." Tohru replied giving much the same answer that she had to Kyo.  
  
"You never said anything before when Kyo-kun and Yuki-kun called each other names." Shigure prodded.  
  
Tohru blushed even harder. "I just couldn't bear to hear it." She finally replied.  
  
Shigure sighed silently. So, she hadn't admitted it to herself yet. Might as well make her realize her feelings. It wouldn't do to have Ayame crushed for no reason. "Has Ayame stolen my little flower's heart? How cruel of him to not let me know he'd be stealing you away from us so soon."  
  
Tohru waved her hands in the air, as her face reached it's maximum blush potential. She opened her mouth to speak and shut it. Her mind processed Shigure's words. Had she fallen in love with Ayame? Her hands stilled. Her blush receded slightly.  
  
Shigure smiled as he studied her. Her face was an open book. He could see the answer clearly. She was as smitten as the hebi. Now all he had to do was get her to admit it out loud. That was always the hardest part. Before he could speak, Tohru did.  
  
"Ano, Shigure-san?"  
  
"Hai."  
  
"He doesn't know." She said simply.  
  
Outside in the hall, Ayame mentally crowed with delight. She DID care!  
  
"So it's to be a secret then?" Shigure asked.  
  
"Hai. I don't want to burden Ayame-san with what he would take to be a silly crush. He would feel obligated to pay attention to me. I can't have him sacrifice himself that way."  
  
Shigure smiled. "What if he felt the same way?"  
  
Tohru smiled sadly. "How could he? I'm just a silly schoolgirl. I'm not a great beauty. I'm not that smart. My greatest skills are cooking and cleaning."  
  
Shigure stepped forward and smoothed his hand over Tohru's arm to reassure her. "You are so much more than you believe, Tohru-kun. You can do what no one else can. You can make us feel loved, special and most important of all, accepted."  
  
"But you are special." Tohru began to be interrupted.  
  
"So are you." Shigure placed a finger over Tohru's lips to silence any more protests. "Be brave and take a few chances. You might be surprised." With that cryptic remark, Shigure turned and walked out of the kitchen, unsurprised to see Ayame leaning on the wall near the doorway.  
  
Ayame silently pushed off of the wall and followed Shigure back to his study. He couldn't stop the huge grin from appearing. Tohru cared!  
  
Tohru stared at the empty doorway. She blinked when Yuki appeared in it. "Is everything all right, Miss Honda?"  
  
"Hai. Dinner will be ready in a few minutes." She replied as she finished placing the food in serving dishes.  
  
"I'll go wash up." Yuki left. Tohru began to tote the dishes out to the table. When she got down to the last two dishes, she opened the kitchen window and called up to Kyo. "Dinner is ready, Kyo-kun."  
  
"Be right there."  
  
Tohru took the remaining two dishes and placed them on the table. She walked to the study to get Ayame and Shigure. She rapped lightly on the doorframe. At Shigure's bidding, she opened the door. "Dinner is ready."  
  
"We'll be right there, Tohru-kun." Shigure replied with a wide smile. Ayame nodded his agreement. Tohru turned and walked back to the dining room. Odd things were happening today.  
  
Tohru entered the dining room. Yuki and Kyo were already seated. Tohru sat in her usual spot as well. Shigure and Ayame entered the room and sat down. After everyone said thanks, Shigure began his usual praises.  
  
"Ah, our little flower has outdone herself again. Everything looks so delicious! Could out little flower be trying to impress someone special?" Shigure asked with a sly grin.  
  
"Shut up and eat your food." Yuki said glaring at the inu.  
  
Everyone loaded their plates and dug in. Conversation soon started again. "So Kyo-Kyo, seen Kagura lately?" Ayame asked knowing it would start a discussion/argument that would last most of the meal.  
  
"Hell no! I hope she stays away for another month. She's dangerous!" Kyo exclaimed.  
  
"She's just trying to show how much she cares." Tohru said softly.  
  
"She doesn't have to get so violent about it!" Kyo exclaimed, as he began to shovel his food in. He noticed Yuki looking at him. "What are you looking at kuso nezumi?" Kyo asked harshly. Some rice flew out of his mouth with his words.  
  
"Really, Kyo-kun. Try to have some manners. Say it, don't spray it." Shigure said, grin evident in his voice.  
  
"At least I don't flirt with every female under the age of twenty." Kyo retorted back. Both Shigure and Ayame gaped for a second.  
  
"That was harsh." Ayame said.  
  
"It was wasn't it? It's not like I disparage HIS choice in females, now is it?" Shigure replied smiling at Ayame.  
  
"No, you don't. You are very accepting of people's choices." Ayame seconded.  
  
"He has to be, the pervert." Kyo muttered into his bowl of rice.  
  
"What was that? I didn't quite catch it?" Shigure sing-songed while waving his chopsticks at Kyo.  
  
"Can you please pass the sushi?" Tohru asked, trying to stop a fight before it started. Yuki handed her the dish. "You are awfully quiet, Yuki- kun. I hope everything's okay."  
  
"Hai. Just a lot on my mind." Yuki replied softly smiling to ease Tohru's worries. His thoughts turned back to his brother. Here Ayame was joking with Shigure like he hadn't a care in the world. It was like their conversation never happened. Yuki continued to study Ayame silently. Was this entire joking bit just one big never-ending act? If so, How come he never saw through it before?  
  
Ayame ate his food and kidded with Shigure well aware of Yuki's penetrating gaze boring into his head. Some habits are just hard to break. Besides, if he acted different now, it would worry Tohru. He laughed along with Shigure not really sure what he was laughing at since his thoughts had taken over.  
  
His gaze strayed over to Tohru. He didn't try to hide the smile as he turned back to Shigure.  
  
Yuki saw the smile and got his answer. It WAS a big act. It must be a strain to pretend for so long. Sighing, Yuki focused on his bowl of rice. He hoped for his brother's sake, Tohru returned the hebi's feelings.  
  
Kyo noted the long silence and glanced around the table. Yuki was staring into his bowl of rice. Ayame was smiling at Shigure. The inu was smiling back. Tohru just watched them all, refilling their tea as needed. Why had everything gotten quiet? For this house it was odd unless it was bedtime.  
  
"Did you have a nice chat together, Ayame-san, Yuki-kun?" Tohru asked softly.  
  
"It was very nice." Ayame said simply with a smile.  
  
"It was very enlightening." Yuki returned. He and Ayame exchanged a meaningful stare. Kyo and Shigure gaped. The brothers were being civil. What had brought this on? Tohru just smiled happily as she continued to eat.  
  
Everyone finished up. Tohru began to clear the dishes. Shigure went back to his study. Kyo left to soak up the remainder of the suns rays. Yuki looked hard at his brother as he left the room. He knew Ayame planned to test the waters so to speak. Ayame nodded at him and started to help clear the dishes with Tohru.  
  
"You don't have to help, Ayame-san. I'm just happy you were able to finally have a nice chat with Yuki-kun."  
  
"It's the least I can do, Tohru-kun. You prepared such a wonderful meal, what kind of guest would I be if I didn't show my appreciation?" Ayame replied as he noted a faint blush forming on Tohru's face. "Besides, it means I get to spend more time with a cute female who gives me her undivided attention." Ayame said teasingly as he bumped his shoulder against Tohru's.  
  
"Ayame-san likes to tease." Tohru said softly as her blush deepened.  
  
"Hai, but I also like to tell the truth." Ayame countered looking down into Tohru's eyes so she could see the seriousness in his eyes.  
  
Tohru stared up into Ayame's serious green/gold eyes for a moment. She slowly shook her head and finished clearing the table with Ayame's help. Why were Shigure's words echoing in her head? 'Be brave and take a few chances. You might be surprised with the results.' Should she? No. She couldn't burden Ayame with her feelings.  
  
She slowly ran water in the sink, adding a small dollop of soap. Ayame situated himself beside her to rinse and dry. Tohru smiled up at him. She looked down and noticed his sleeves. "Ano. Won't your sleeves get wet?"  
  
Ayame looked down and smiled. "How silly of me. I'll just remove them." Ayame quickly reached up and unfastened the neck of his robe, quickly sliding out of it. He folded it and set it on the counter leaving the thin white under robe on. It had short sleeves.  
  
Tohru gaped for a second then turned back to the dishes. Ayame smiled. She'd seen him in this and less before. He stood as close as he could without interfering with her washing. He made sure to brush his hand against hers as much as possible as she handed him dishes.  
  
"This is calming." Ayame said softly. It actually was pretty relaxing. Not something he'd want to make a habit out of, but occasionally not to bad. Maybe it was just the company. As he thought this, he turned and looked down at Tohru, smiling softly.  
  
"I always find it so. I can think and relax while I do dishes. It's sort of my way of unwinding for the day." Tohru replied smiling up at the hebi.  
  
"What troubles you that you need to unwind?" Ayame asked curious. Tohru always seemed so free of cares for herself.  
  
"Just everyday things. Yuki-kun and Kyo-kun's almost constant arguments, for one thing. Or when they gang up on poor Shigure-san. Things like that." Tohru replied softly.  
  
"Ah." Ayame replied. There wasn't much he could say about that. It was just a fact of Sohma life. The cat and rat always fight.  
  
As Tohru handed Ayame the last dish, he knew he had to say something soon. He sighed softly as he dried the bowl setting it in the pile with the others.  
  
"Is something wrong, Ayame-san?" Tohru asked softly at his sigh.  
  
"Not really." Ayame replied turning to face Tohru. "I just am unsure of how to say something." Ayame continued.  
  
"Sometimes the best way to say something is to just say it. Otherwise it gets harder each time until it can't be said at all." Tohru said softly.  
  
Ayame reached out and tucked a stray strand of hair behind her ear. "That sounds logical." He slid his hand down Tohru's arm to clasp her hand with his. "Tohru-kun, over the years we have known each other, you have been a pillar of strength and wisdom to me when I would falter in my quest to bond with Yuki-kun. I just realized today that I've come to think of you as more than just a good friend. I care for you, deeply." Ayame paused as Tohru just stared at him. "Tohru-kun, are you okay?"  
  
"Hai. Ano. Ayame-san, did you by any chance overhear my conversation with Shigure-san?" Tohru flushed as she spoke dreading the answer.  
  
"Hai." Ayame said softly. "It is what gave me the courage to confess."  
  
"How do I know Ayame-san is not doing this because he feels obligated?" Tohru asked softly as she hesitantly met his penetrating gaze.  
  
"This is how." Ayame leaned down and slowly pressed his lips against Tohru's. He sighed softly in pleasure as he slowly caressed her lips with his. He felt Tohru's lips soften and relax under his gentle caress. He slowly traced her bottom lip with his tongue, persuading her to open for him.  
  
Tohru gasped softly as Ayame's tongue gently stroked her bottom lip. At her gasp, his tongue slowly slid between her lips to glide over and around hers. Tohru slowly slid her tongue against his earning a soft moan from the hebi.  
  
Tohru was vaguely aware of Ayame pulling her hips closer to his warm body as her hands braced themselves on his shoulders. He slowly deepened the kiss again. Tohru was completely lost in the kiss. She helplessly followed Ayame's lead as her mind and body were overwhelmed by the hebi's skillful mouth.  
  
Ayame slowly pulled back from the kiss. His eyes glittered harshly with desire. He looked down into Tohru's dazed and blinking eyes. "Did that feel like obligation to you?" He asked softly.  
  
Tohru blinked up at Ayame as her mind tried to form a coherent sentence. "No?" She said half in question, half in answer.  
  
Ayame laughed and hugged her. * Poof * Tohru now had an albino snake draped around her neck as he slithered out of her arms and to her neck.  
  
A loud scuffling noise outside the room had Tohru walking to the kitchen doorway. Shigure was sprawled on the floor nursing his jaw while Yuki glared down at him.  
  
Ayame smiled as much as he was able. Shigure had gotten caught eavesdropping. The inu looked up and smiled painfully at the two. "So it's settled?" He asked.  
  
Both Yuki and Shigure waited. Tohru and Ayame exchanged a slow glance.  
  
"Hai." They answered at the same time. 


End file.
